Beckwith
Beckwith Mackey is one of the main characters during the Mists of Skagos campiagn. He was played by Skittles. Beckwith was notorious for rolling 1's at the worst possible moments. Beckwith eventually became Strahd's arch-nemesis and would be finally be the one to deliver the final blow to the demon. Before Strahd Beckwith is very good friends with the Headmaster of Octobonz School of Witchcraft & Wizardry. The Headmaster even offered Beckwith a job as the School Counselor despite not being a Wizard. After a few years in his new job, Beckwith's wife and two kids were killed by an assailant from Mehnehneh. Beckwith fell into a depression after this, and after the school year at Octobonz and decided to head there to get his revenge on his family. The headmaster was very concerned about Beckwith and sent the Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor, Chim Chimaree to check on him by giving him a free vacation to the tropical paradise. Unfortunately Professor Chimaree didn't notice the darkness in his own daughter after she set off the events causing their charter ship to crash land into Skagos. The Mists of Skagos In Skagos, Beckwith was a part of the group attacked by Werewolves and saved by Master Ottar. Beckwith was a part of the team that was captured by Strahd trying to escort Ireena to Vallaki. He assisted with the rescue of Ireena. On the top of Castle Ravenloft, Beckwith, Thozgar of the Nessie, and Ireena all found a ladder and carried it hoping to scale down the castle with it as rain poured down. Thozgar and Ireena both slip off the castle, as Beckwith tries desperately to save them. He accidentally makes things worse when he hits them down further with the ladder, and eventually drops the ladder on them as Strahd watches in disbelief. Beckwith tries to redeem himself by distracting Strahd with his bow and arrow, but accidentally hits Ireena, killing her. Strahd comes at Beckwith trying to mutilate him, but Beckwith is saved by Thozgar Bludgins. He manages to escape Castle Ravenloft with the rest of the group. After Ireena's soul found its way into Ivalia's body, Beckwith tracked her down and saved her from the witches of Old Bonegrinder Windmill......................... Octobonz Years later, Beckwith is seen reprising his role as school counselor in Octobonz. He seems determined to prevent the spread of the drug Mayonaise in his hallways. He even goes as far as suspending Chester Willows and recommending expulsion. Toward the end of the campaign, Beckwith reluctantly restrains his friend Professor Chimaree and his daughter Meg and takes them to the headmasters office. Trivia * The catchphrase "Redemption Arch!!!" comes from Skittle's mispronunciation of the word "Redemption Arc" after Beckwith accidentally killed Ireena. * The Beckwith Ladder incident was the event that sparked the idea to create Deus Ex Metagame. * In the intro, Skittles is seen getting his by arrows and even has a ladder fall on him. This is an homage to Beckwith. * Beckwith's character is based on Mr. Mackey from South Park.